Indicios de Guerra
by Dzeta
Summary: Capítulo 4 UP! En un segundo, la guerra que se avecina transforma un día tranquilo y normal en una auténtica pesadilla, atrapando a Sirius y Remus en un dilema sobre vida y muerte. SLASH SiriusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es obra de J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos).

**Dedicatoria:**

_Va para ti, mi querida Daia Black, por hacerme recordar que tenía una idea esperando ser escrita._

_Y va también para ti, linda Saiph, por todos esos PM's locos y divertidos._

**Indicios de Guerra.**

Capítulo 1.

Tras cumplir su último día de detención en la oficina de Filch, Sirius camina presuroso hacia la Torre de Gryffindor consultando su reloj.

_Aún es tiempo_ piensa.

Mentalmente comienza a repasar los pormenores del plan que lo llevará a alcanzar a sus amigos en Hogsmeade para juntos disfrutar de la que será su última visita al pueblo como estudiantes del colegio. Su plan es simple en realidad. Irá al dormitorio, tomará la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, y les dará la sorpresa a sus amigos. Sí, eso es lo que hará. Mientras entra al dormitorio sonríe feliz al imaginar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Remus y la exclamación de alegría de James cuando lo vean llegar más fresco que una rosa.

Cobijado por la capa de invisibilidad, Sirius sale contento de la torre y toma camino rumbo al pasadizo oculto detrás de la bruja tuerta. Tiene que suavizar su andar para evitar delatarse ante McGonagall, quien camina aprisa por el corredor comentando algo en voz baja con el profesor Flitwick. Al pasar a su lado, Sirius la escucha hablar apresuradamente acerca de un incidente violento que está teniendo lugar en Hogsmeade. Flitwick lanza una exclamación de preocupación al oírla nombrar a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, pues la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encuentran en el poblado celebrando el inminente final del año escolar. Lo último que Sirius alcanza a escuchar, antes de sacar su varita para golpear la joroba de la bruja y adentrarse en el pasadizo, son retazos de frases dichas con inquietud.

_Avisar a Dumbledore… _y,… _roguemos que no haya victimas fatales_ son algunas de ellas.

Con el corazón encogido de temor por lo que pueda ocurrir a sus amigos, Sirius guarda la capa de invisibilidad entre los pliegues de su túnica y echa a correr por el largo túnel. No puede pensar en nada más que no sean James, Lily, Peter y Remus. Sobretodo en Remus y Lily, pero especialmente en Remus. Piensa en ellos porque ha escuchado hablar mucho sobre el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores. Él, mejor que nadie, sabe que están tomando fuerza, que quieren el poder para dominar y esclavizar, que van tras los hijos de muggles y los impuros. Lo sabe muy bien porque, cuando aún vivía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, no solo oyó a sus parientes hablar con respeto sobre los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, sino que hasta fue testigo del fervor que su madre mostraba al alabarlos con orgullo. Sabe que hay miembros de su familia cuya mayor aspiración es convertirse en los mas fieles seguidores de ese loco, y entre ellos está su propio hermano.

_Estúpido_ musita con rabia cuando recuerda la habitación de Regulus tapizada de recortes de periódico que ensalzaban las ambiciones de ese maniaco que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.

En su carrera a tráves del largo pasadizo Sirius trastabilla y resbala más de una vez; y su túnica se mancha de barro pero no le importa. Lo único que quiere es alcanzar el sótano de Honeydukes. Lo único que le importa es llegar a tiempo y asegurarse de que sus amigos están bien. _Necesita_ tener la certeza de que Remus está bien. Ignorando la dolorosa punzada que se clava en su costado a causa de la agitada carrera, Sirius aprieta el paso y entre dientes maldice el castigo que lo obligó a permanecer en el castillo aquella tarde.

- ¡Soy idiota! –dice para sí mientras sube a zancadas los escalones que lo llevarán al sótano de Honeydukes- Debí mandar al diablo a Filch y su maldito castigo e irme con ellos. Si algo malo les pasa…, si algo fatal le ocurre a él...

Al salir del sótano de la dulcería percibe el desastre. Los cristales del local están hechos añicos y hay caramelos de todo tipo esparcidos por doquier. Cuando escucha el alboroto en la calle, se lanza hacia la puerta. Afuera hay densas nubes de humo y a lo lejos se oyen risas de júbilo y gritos de miedo. Un trueno resuena con fuerza anunciando tormenta cuando él sale a la calle empuñando su varita. Está por meterse entre la marabunta de estudiantes que se precipitan hacia el camino que conduce a Hogwarts, pero se detiene al mirar a James en la distancia. Potter lleva la varita en guardia mientras corre sujetando a Lily de la mano; Peter los sigue de cerca cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, pero no hay señales de Remus. Sirius trata de llamar la atención de sus amigos; les grita preguntando por Remus, pero estos no lo ven ni lo escuchan porque son arrastrados por la avalancha de estudiantes y se pierden entre ellos. Así que, sin pensarlo un segundo, se interna entre la agitada multitud en busca de su chico. _Tiene _que encontrarlo.

El polvo y el humo empiezan a ceder poco a poco ante los gruesos goterones de lluvia, pero el ruido producido por el aguacero y el estruendo de la muchedumbre ganan intensidad. Truenos, risas desquiciadas, conjuros y gritos es lo único que Sirius logra escuchar. Quiere llamarlo y, aunque sabe que será inútil, grita _Lunático_ una y otra vez. No hay respuesta. Sus compañeros pasan como una mancha borrosa ante sus ojos; tropiezan y se empujan entre ellos cuando Sirius retiene a alguno creyendo haber visto cicatrices en su rostro. Pero ninguno de ellos es Remus, y él, completamente desesperado, se vuelve a buscarle entre aquella avalancha de jóvenes que corren bajo la tormenta intentando guarecerse de los hechizos lanzados contra ellos. Las nubes del cielo escocés se desploman y Sirius siente que su miedo y su angustia aumentan cuando no logra encontrarlo. El viento es fuerte y aúlla en sus oídos aturdiéndolo mientras la helada lluvia salpica sus ojos. Está empapado, su cabello escurre, y el frío le cala provocándole temblores y escalofríos. Hace caso omiso de ello y se concentra en encontrar a su pareja fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los jovenes que pasan corriendo a su lado, pero al hacerlo un torbellino de colores lo confunden; azul, bronce, verde, plata, amarillo, negro, rojo, dorado.

Él sólo quiere ver a Remus. Sólo quiere ver el rojo de sus labios y el dorado de su mirada.

A lo lejos, Sirius ve destellos azulados y rojizos. Hombres encapuchados avanzan entre la multitud y los ve lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras ríen como locos. El piso superior de la tienda de Zonko arde en llamas y él se abre paso entre el gentío y se queda de pie a las puertas del local. Estira un poco más el cuello y entrecierra los ojos esforzándose por buscar una señal de Remus, pero no ve rastro de él. A menos de cincuenta metros de allí ve a un par de pequeños que caen al ser alcanzados por los hechizos paralizantes de los mortífagos, y está a punto de saltar en su auxilio cuando divisa a Remus. Sirius siente un violento vuelco en el pecho al verlo. Hay sangre escurriendo sobre la mejilla izquierda del joven licántropo, y sangra también por la nariz pero, a pesar de ello, Remus corre hacia ambos pequeños y, enarbolando su varita, retira el hechizo que los mantiene inmóviles en el fango.

Sirius lo llama a gritos mientras corre hacia él, pero Remus, ocupado en socorrer a los niños, no alcanza a escuchar su voz. Al tratar de ayudar a los chicos a ponerse en pie, el prefecto baja la guardia y ese descuido es aprovechado por un mortífago, que alza su varita en dirección al chico, desarmándolo.

- ¡Estúpido! -grita el encapuchado- ¡No tiene caso que ayudes a esos sangre sucia! Caerán de cualquier modo… O qué, ¿quieres caer junto con ellos?

El prefecto levanta la cabeza y, al verse desarmado, mira al hombre directamente a los ojos con expresión dura y desafiante, pero no dice una sola palabra. Ambos pequeños, incapaces de salir corriendo a causa de los calambres que les ha dejado el hechizo paralizante, se abrazan a él llorando y temblando de miedo. Remus les murmura palabras de ánimo mientras trata de protegerlos poniéndolos detrás de él. El mortífago estalla en carcajadas ante la escena.

- De acuerdo, basura –musita el hombre mientras dirige su varita directamente al pecho de Remus- Si quieres caer, yo haré que caigas... y que no vuelvas a levantarte nunca más.

Sirius mira al hombre apuntar su varita hacia Remus y siente que la sangre se prende en sus venas al instante. Y toda la magia que dormita en su interior despierta y se agita furiosamente al mirar a Remus de pie, digno e imperturbable, frente al mortífago que lo amenaza de muerte. Y no sabe cómo lo consigue…, no sabe si es esa magia pura e indómita que siente fluir con fuerza desde el centro de su pecho hacia todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, o si es sólo la intensa desesperación y el horrible miedo a perder a su chico, lo que lo impulsa a moverse con una rapidez increíble. Realmente no lo sabe, porque en lo único que puede pensar es en morder y destrozar al hombre que amenaza lo más importante para él. Tal vez son ambas cosas pues, en un momento, la distancia entre el mortífago y él se acorta notablemente.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLO, MALDITO BASTARDO! –grita con voz potente y enérgica.

En la fracción de segundo que le lleva al mortífago girar la cabeza para identificar la fuente de aquel grito, Sirius blande su varita con una agilidad asombrosa y, la filosa estocada plateada que emana de la punta, rasga la gruesa capucha del hombre y marca su rostro con un corte largo y profundo. El animago está furioso. Más que furioso. Está _casi _fuera de sí. Y no da tregua ni oportunidad alguna de contraataque. Avanza avasallándolo todo y lanza otro hechizo, aún más terrible y poderoso que el primero, en contra del mortífago, quien lo mira con ojos desorbitados mientras cae gravemente herido sobre el fango.

Remus, con la respiración a mil, mira toda la escena como si ocurriera en un suspiro. Completamente sorprendido observa el cuerpo caído y después fija su vista en Sirius. Nunca le había visto perder el control de esa manera tan desmesurada y estremecedora. Sirius respira trabajosamente; le cuesta demasiado lograr aspirar correctamente, pero aún así levanta la cabeza y mira a su amigo mientras estira el brazo izquierdo hacia él.

_Ven a mí, Rem_ -dicen sus ojos grises- _Ven conmigo_.

Remus está por acercarse a él cuando nota que su presencia irradia una tenue aura luminosa que comienza a difuminarse lentamente, perdiéndose entre las gotas de lluvia, conforme la agitada respiración del animago se calma. En el momento en el que Remus vuelve a clavar sus ojos dorados en los grises se da cuenta de que su chico está a punto de desfallecer.

Sirius se desploma cayendo de rodillas junto al mortífago inconsciente. Aterrado, el joven licántropo corre a su lado y consigue sostenerlo antes de que caiga por completo sobre el lodoso suelo.

Segundos antes de perder el sentido, el animago sonríe fugazmente al mirar el dorado y el rojo que tanto había buscado.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Si les ha gustado pónganme un review ¿sale? Quiero saber qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, etc : )**

**Besos! Y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

**N/A:** Sólo un par de puntos.

Primero: MIL gracias a veroboned, Merodeadora Blacky, Daia Black, Swett Malfoy, Topa Lupin Black, Rei Nami de Asakura, Saiph Feder, Maijo y Veddartha por sus comentarios. Lectoras como ustedes sí que saben darme ese empujoncito para continuar con esta historia.

Segundo: Esto que leerán a continuación es lo que salió después de un lapso de dudosa inspiración. Así que espero que no lo encuentren cutre…

**Indicios de Guerra.**

Capítulo 2.

La tormenta aún no amaina del todo, pero a pesar de ello hay gente que entra y sale de Las Tres Escobas llevando heridos. Remus los observa desde lo alto de la ventana del piso superior. Sabe que debería estar abajo con los demás, ayudando a terminar de acondicionar la taberna para acoger a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que han resultado lastimados por el ataque, pero sencillamente no ha podido alejarse de Sirius desde que Dumbledore y McGonagall los encontraron.

Madame Pomfrey ha curado sus heridas y le ha insistido en que debe descansar un poco pero él se ha obstinado en permanecer lo más cerca posible de Sirius. Así que, impaciente, espera afuera de la habitación a la que han llevado a su chico. Sabe muy bien que no han pasado ni diez minutos desde que McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey entraron ahí llevando a Sirius aún inconsciente, pero él mira su reloj vez tras vez con la esperanza de que el tiempo pase más de prisa y le permitan entrar a ver a su amigo. Para su desgracia, el tiempo sigue su marcha con la misma inalterable parsimonia de siempre y él, desesperado, se aparta de la ventana y comienza a andar por el pasillo echando inquietas miradas a la puerta de la habitación cada vez que pasa delante de ella.

Mientras espera trata de no pensar. Y no quiere pensar porque al hacerlo la única imagen que acude a su mente es Sirius desplomándose sobre el fango mientras aquella aura luminosa que lo envolvía se difuminaba entre la lluvia; y esa imagen le resulta aterradora. Demasiado aterradora. Remus apuña los ojos en un intento por borrarla de su mente. No quiere pensar en lo que habría podido pasar si no los hubieran encontrado a tiempo. Tampoco quiere pensar en nada relacionado con el ataque, pero por más que se esfuerza no puede evitar que las imágenes lleguen. Vuelve a escuchar los gritos, siente otra vez la lluvia y la sangre mezclándose sobre su rostro, ve de nuevo el desastre que lo rodea y a sus compañeros cayendo por doquier. Una vez más, la mueca de desprecio que aquel mortífago compuso mientras le apuntaba con la varita, se dibuja en su mente y un fuerte estremecimiento lo invade cuando recuerda cual fue su pensamiento en aquel momento. La sonrisa de su madre, el último abrazo de su padre, los rostros de sus amigos. Los brillantes ojos grises y la risa alegre de Sirius… su toque y el roce de sus labios.

Un escalofrío tremendo lo recorre otra vez cuando la potente voz de su chico se cuela entre sus recuerdos _¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo, maldito bastardo!_ Remus recuerda cada palabra. Recuerda a Sirius blandiendo ágilmente su varita mientras aquella sensación de sorpresa y alegría que sintió al verlo vuelve a invadirlo. Pero casi al instante esa sensación es sustituida por la terrible desesperación y el miedo espantoso que lo atrapó al ver toda aquella magia diluyéndose lentamente mientras Sirius yacía sin conocimiento entre sus brazos. Y esa desesperación y ese miedo se quedan latentes en su interior porque sabe que, si algo fatal le ocurre a su chico, será por culpa suya.

Incapaz de librarse de aquel sentir, Remus vuelve junto a la ventana y se queda de pie ahí mientras consulta de nuevo su reloj. _Necesita_ ver a Sirius. Inconscientemente su pierna derecha comienza a golpear ligeramente el pulido suelo de madera mientras sus pálidos dedos se enredan vez tras vez en su larga bufanda. En un intento por controlar sus nervios, el prefecto se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca un poco de tabaco. Es consiente de que no debería fumar, pero en ese momento está muy nervioso y necesita hacer algo con las manos para no terminar derribando la puerta a golpe de varita.

Está a punto de encender el cigarrillo cuando escucha el crujir de la puerta. Sin pensarlo, suelta el tabaco y se apresura hacia Madame Pomfrey, que sale de la habitación llevando la túnica manchada de barro de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo está Sirius?

- ¡Remus!.¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta la enfermera mirándolo sorprendida- Deberías estar descan…

- ¡Yo estoy bien! –suelta el prefecto con un deje desesperado, pero de inmediato rectifica su tono cambiándolo por uno educado- Por favor, dígame cómo está Sirius.

La enfermera lo mira con severidad durante un momento. Sin embargo, al notar el miedo que se desprende de aquellos ojos dorados, suaviza su expresión y dice:

- Aún no ha recobrado la conciencia, pero el peligro ha pasado y confío en que despertará pronto. El señor Black es un chico fuerte.

Remus intenta sonreír pero sus labios están demasiado tensos. Él también quiere confiar pero su mente no puede evitar evocar de nuevo la imagen de Sirius cayendo de rodillas sobre el lodo, y esa sola imagen lo asusta tanto que no hay lugar en él para ningún otro sentir que no sea el temor. Madame Pomfrey, en una cálida muestra de comprensión, lo sujeta por el hombro con suavidad mientras dice:

- Tranquilo. Sirius se recuperará. Sólo perdió el conocimiento debido a un brusco y excesivo despliegue de energía.

- No hay razón para inquietarse, señor Lupin –añade McGonagall al salir de la habitación- El señor Black se pondrá bien. Afortunadamente el Profesor Dumbledore y yo llegamos a tiempo para ayudarlo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey se miran un instante. Al final, la última cede y se aparta de la puerta.

- Sólo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus asiente agradeciéndole con una mirada y entra sigilosamente cerrando la puerta tras sí. Se queda de pie junto al umbral hasta que escucha a ambas mujeres alejarse. Sólo entonces se atreve a aproximarse a la cama de Sirius. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de él puede comprobar que duerme. El pecho del animago sube y baja al ritmo de su acompasada respiración, y al mirarlo una sensación de alivio aligera un poco, sólo un poco, el atribulado corazón del prefecto. En un intento por liberarse un poco de ese miedo que lo ha tenido preso desde que vio a Sirius caer, aspira profundamente y expulsa el aire con fuerza pero el miedo apenas se disipa. Por eso, con mucho cuidado, Remus desliza sus dedos temblorosos sobre el moreno rostro y sobre los labios. Necesita tocarlo para asegurarse de que su chico está ahí, de que no terminara evaporándose igual que toda aquella magia suya.

Al sentir el tacto de aquella piel cálida, Remus siente que ese enorme peso que le oprime el pecho se aligera considerablemente, e incluso esa calidez mitiga lentamente el frío que antes se había apoderado de los pálidos dedos. La caricia cesa cuando Sirius, todavía con los ojos cerrados, musita su nombre ligeramente.

- Remus…

El prefecto no responde. Con solo escuchar la voz lánguida de Sirius un enorme nudo crece en su garganta, un nudo apretado y doloroso que lo ahoga y no deja salir las palabras. Con el afán de liberarse de aquella opresión, el prefecto desenreda la bufanda de su cuello buscando aire, pero a pesar de que éste fluye a raudales hacia sus pulmones el nudo no desaparece.

- Rem –vuelve a musitar Sirius- ¿Estás ahí?

De un jalón Remus se quita la bufanda y se aleja lentamente de la cama. No se siente capaz de permanecer ahí.

Con esfuerzo, Sirius abre los ojos esperando ver a su chico junto a él. Sin embargo, cuando logra incorporarse un poco, todo lo que ve son sombras enormes cayendo sobre la puerta que se cierra tras Remus. Desconcertado, el animago toma la bufanda que el castaño ha dejado sobre la cama. La mira y, mientras aspira el suave aroma que la impregna, se pregunta qué demonios pasa con su chico.

**Continuará…**

**N/A Es corto, lo sé. Encima de que actualizo después de semanas todavía tengo el descaro de venir con un capítulo corto ¬¬ **

**Aún así, me atrevo a pedir sus comentarios (qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, protestas, cocolazos, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos… en fin)**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima vez! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

**N/A:** Sé que parecía que había abandonado definitivamente esta historia, pero lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien cómo seguir. Y ahora, después de más de un año sin actualizarla, (¡por dios, cuánto tiempo!... ¡qué vergüenza!) he retomado el hilo de nuevo. Espero que les guste.

**Indicios de Guerra.**

Capítulo 3.

Hace algunos minutos que la oscura silueta de Remus se ha perdido detrás de la puerta y Sirius siente que la cabeza le va a estallar de un momento a otro cuando intenta levantarse. Aún así no lo piensa ni un segundo y se incorpora completamente sobre la cama. _¿Qué diablos le ocurre?_ se pregunta mientras enreda en su cuello la bufanda que el licántropo ha dejado atrás _Es extraño que Remus se comporte de esa manera después de lo que ha pasado, pero está jodido si piensa que voy a quedarme sin saberlo. _Se calza con prisa y se pone de pie en un parpadeo con toda la intención de darle alcance, pero al levantarse tan bruscamente un mareo tremendo hace que su mirada se nuble por completo. En un instante todo se vuelve difuso y negro, y Sirius se tambalea junto a la cama. Cierra los ojos apuñándolos con fuerza para contrarrestar la intensa sensación de vértigo que lo hace sentir completamente desorientado. _Maldita sea_ murmura enfadado cuando se lleva los dedos a las sienes para presionarlas una y otra vez.

Está a punto de caer sobre el colchón cuando escucha una voz lejana llamándolo. _Más vale que seas tú, Lunático _piensa Sirius presionando sus sienes de nuevo.

Deseando que su chico haya vuelto, musita:

-¿Remus?

-No, Sirius.

Al reconocer el timbre de voz, Sirius se deja caer sobre la cama sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos porque no es esa la voz que quiere escuchar. No es Remus quien lo llama. Es una voz cargada de años. Una voz que pronuncia su nombre con una nota de preocupación.

-Quédate quieto un momento -susurra esa voz- Aún estás muy débil.

-Estoy bien, señor -se apresura a aclarar Sirius sin alzar el rostro y aún con los ojos cerrados. Apretando los dientes, añade- Es sólo un _estúpido_ mareo. Se me pasará.

Albus Dumbledore se queda mirándolo con un brillo preocupado en sus ojos azules sin decir palabra, pero Sirius ni siquiera lo nota.

-¿Ha visto a Remus, señor? Hace unos minutos salió de aquí. Vino a verme, pero yo aún estaba inconsciente y no... Cuando pude reaccionar ya se había marchado y yo... Yo no sé qué...

Sirius hace una pausa y no dice más. Sus ojos siguen apuñados y agita levemente la cabeza como si con ese movimiento quisiera ahuyentar otra cosa además del mareo. Al final solo pregunta:

-¿Usted le ha visto salir?

El director, que no ha perdido detalle de la preocupación y el desconcierto que acompañan cada palabra del chico, dice:

-Encontramos al señor Lupin al final del pasillo. Estaba muy agitado. Le he pedido a Madame Pomfrey que permanezca con él afuera mientras se calma un poco. Entonces tal vez se sentirá mejor y ...

-¿Él está afuera? –interrumpe Sirius abriendo los ojos y levantando rápidamente la cabeza. El mareo vuelve con intensidad cuando lo hace, pero no le importa- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dumbledore asiente con calma, pero fija sus ojos azules en los grises como si la interrupción de Sirius hubiera terminado de detonar _algo_ en el ambiente.

¿El qué?... Albus Dumbledore no está muy seguro. Sólo sabe que la ansiedad y preocupación de Sirius por Remus, y viceversa, le es _demasiado _familiar. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos. A la memoria del director llega, como un chispazo, la imagen de un Remus desesperado que sostenía a Sirius inconsciente entre sus brazos mientras aquella aura cargada de magia se desvanecía entre la lluvia. Recuerda claramente la desesperación y el miedo que denotaba la voz de Lupin cuando trataba, en vano, de hacer reaccionar a su amigo; recuerda lo cerca que los seguía a él y a la profesora McGonagall mientras llevaban a Sirius hacia Las Tres Escobas preguntándoles, aterrado, si Sirius se pondría bien.

En ese momento Dumbledore tiene la corazonada de que esos recuerdos son la clave de ese _algo._ Por eso, sin mostrar indulgencia alguna, clava sus ojos azules en el joven Black analizándolo con esa mirada que parece hecha a posta para descubrir los más profundos secretos del chico. Tras un momento que parece durar una eternidad, en los delgados labios del director se curva una ligera sonrisa. _¡Ah, sí!... Es eso_ piensa sorprendido sin dejar de sonreir. Sus ojos brillan suavemente cuando Sirius, después de sostenerle la mirada como un valiente a pesar del mareo, finalmente aparta sus ojos grises de él al mirarlo sonreír para posarlos en la puerta entreabierta. La mirada cargada de intensos sentimientos del chico lo ha dicho todo por él y el director no necesita saber más de lo que esa mirada gris ha revelado.

Sirius observa la puerta con tanta preocupación que Albus Dumbledore está seguro de que falta muy poco para que el chico se lance al pasillo en busca de su amigo a pesar de que es bastante evidente que no está en condiciones para hacerlo. Al ser consciente de ese hecho la mente del director se llena de inquietantes dudas. Se pregunta qué es lo que pensará Sirius cuando conozca el motivo de su visita.

_El chico de quien está enamorado ha salido casi ileso del ataque gracias a su intervención _se dice a sí mismo Dumbledore e, intranquilo, se pregunta_ ¿Le importará a Sirius el precio?... ¿Le importará más de lo que le importa el bienestar de Remus Lupin?... ¿Volvería Sirius a actuar igual si la vida de Lupin se viera amenazada de esa manera otra vez? _

Dumbledore ha hurgado en los pensamientos más secretos de Sirius, y después de lo que ha visto en ellos, el director cree saber la respuesta. Pero necesita que el propio Sirius sea quien lo confirme para conocer el autentico rostro del alma del joven Black, y saber si ésta sigue intacta o no. Por eso comienza a hablar con cautela.

-Sé que quieres ver a Remus. Imagino que tendrán mucho que hablar...

Sirius asiente sin apartar los ojos de la puerta. Por un momento cree que Dumbledore hará entrar a su amigo y por fin podrá mirarlo y aclarar qué pasa con él. Pero el director no lo hace. En vez de ello se queda callado y es entonces cuando Sirius gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Hay algo en ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo carente de sonido que le indica que algo no va bien.

-Remus está bien, Sirius –aclara de nuevo el director interpretando la inquieta mirada del joven- Por ahora no tienes que preocuparte tanto por él. Si Remus se encuentra más tranquilo hablarán, por supuesto, pero, si no te importa, hay otro asunto más urgente.

Dumbledore acerca una silla a la cama, se sienta con calma, y mirándolo fijamente, agrega:

-Antes de llamar al señor Lupin, antes de que hables con él..., hay algo que debes saber sobre el hombre que los atacó.

Por un segundo, Sirius no sabe de qué hombre habla Dumbledore. Sin embargo, al esforzarse en ignorar el intermitente mareo, la imagen del tipo encapuchado llega nítida a su memoria. Sirius aprieta los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza al recordarlo amenazando de muerte a Remus.

-Ese _asqueroso_ mortifago... ¿qué pasa con él?

Dumbledore, que no ha pasado por alto el desprecio impregnado en las palabras de Sirius, lo mira fijamente.

_Es natural que lo desprecie _se dice a sí mismo el director al percibir que esa nota despectiva en la voz del joven le ha inquietado un poco. _Lo importante es saber qué sentirá al saber que él ha sido el causante de lo que ha pasado con ese hombre_.

Sin más, Albus Dumbledore aspira aire y dice:

-Está muerto, Sirius.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Es corto, lo sé… es que no ha sido sencillo retomar esta historia. Pero, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les ha gustado?... Yo estoy que no sé cómo solucionaré este entuerto ^^UU, pero estoy emocionada con el rumbo que está tomando la cosa. **

**Pregunto: ¿será que todos aquellos que dieron click para leer me regalarán un review con su opinión? Me encantaría que así fuera, XDDD. **

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicatoria: **En sí, el fic al completo está dedicado a _Daia Black_ y _Saiph Feder_, pero este capi en particular va especialmente para mi querida _**Daia Black**_ por su cumple. Así que, Daia preciosa, espero te guste ;D

**Indicios de Guerra.**

Capítulo 4.

---------

**Antes…**

-Ese _asqueroso_ mortifago... ¿qué pasa con él?

Dumbledore, que no ha pasado por alto el desprecio impregnado en las palabras de Sirius, lo mira fijamente.

_Es natural que lo desprecie _se dice a sí mismo el director al percibir que esa nota despectiva en la voz del joven le ha inquietado un poco. _Lo importante es saber qué sentirá al saber que él ha sido el causante de lo que ha pasado con ese hombre_.

Sin más, Albus Dumbledore aspira aire y dice:

-Está muerto, Sirius.

**----------**

**Ahora…**

Sirius ha escuchado cada palabra y en menos de lo que dura un suspiro lo comprende todo. Comprende perfectamente lo que ha pasado. Lo que _él_ ha hecho. Y se rehúsa a creerlo.

_¿Cómo puede estar muerto? _se pregunta a sí mismo _No, no puede ser. Yo no… _

Siente toda la intensidad de la mirada de Albus Dumbledore cayendo sobre él, pero cuando levanta lentamente la vista ni siquiera mira al director porque, de nuevo, sus desconcertados ojos grises se quedan fijos en la puerta como esperando algo. En medio del desasosiego que gobierna sus pensamientos ni siquiera está seguro de qué espera. Tal vez espera que Remus cruce el umbral y le diga que Dumbledore miente, que aquello no ha pasado, que todo es una maldita farsa o un mal sueño. Pero Sirius espera en vano porque la puerta permanece inmóvil. Derrotado, el chico aparta su triste mirada de ella al comprender que del otro lado no hay nadie que lo salve de la desesperación y el miedo que la afirmación del director ha amenazado con desatar en su interior; un miedo y una desesperación que había intentado alejar con todas sus fuerzas de su mente en cuanto había comprendido el significado de esas dos palabras que Dumbledore dejó escapar en un suspiro, pero que ahora parecen apoderarse de él poco a poco.

_Sabes bien que es verdad_ dice una voz trémula en su mente _Aquel hombre, a quien habías ansiado despedazar por atreverse a amenazar a Remus, está muerto... Al final lo hiciste._ _Al final lo destrozaste._

Sirius siente las garras del miedo arañando lenta y dolorosamente su alma y su corazón cuando la temblorosa voz se pierde al ser sustituida por un remolino de imágenes mentales que se suceden una tras otra con una lentitud espantosa: Ve a Remus desarmado, pero con el gesto firme y valiente, tratando de proteger a aquellos niños del mortifago que les amenazaba de muerte. Se ve a sí mismo empuñando la varita y avanzando hacia ellos con una rapidez imposible, y recuerda el frenético latir de su corazón inflamado de una magia de poder incontrolable que le impulsó a blandir su varita para defender a su amigo. Finalmente, ve los ojos desorbitados de miedo y asombro del mortifago cuando cae. Lo ve desplomarse con el rostro y el cuerpo marcados a profundidad por el flagelo implacable de su varita, y por un momento Sirius se siente horrorizado ante esa última imagen y se mira ambas manos como si las creyera incapaces de matar. Pero el horror y la incredulidad solo duran eso: un momento, un suspiro. Y es que la imagen de Remus haciendo todo por proteger a aquellos pequeños aún a riesgo de perder la vida se sobrepone al resto de imágenes, tanto que consigue opacar la visión del rostro marcado del mortifago hasta el punto de hacerla desaparecer de su mente; y con ella también se desvanecen el desconcierto, el miedo y todo el horror que apenas momentos antes Sirius había experimentado. Todo desaparece por completo. Todo absolutamente. Salvo el rostro de Remus. Su rostro; su mirada valerosa y su gesto sereno. Eso es lo único que permanece. Y nada más. Todo lo demás se desvanece. Se desdibuja y se pierde.

_Remus._

Sirius aspira profundamente y, sin ser consciente de ello, relaja sus manos que han estado en tensión durante varios minutos llevándolas a enredarse de nuevo entre los hilos de la bufanda que aún cuelga de su cuello.

_Remus._

El aroma de su amigo que todavía impregna la prenda embarga sus sentidos, y ese delicioso efluvio vuelve aún más nítida la imagen mental de Remus, cuyo rostro está iluminado por el más puro espíritu Gryffindor.

_Remus._

Albus Dumbledore mira a Sirius con cierta inquietud. Se ha dado cuenta del cambio radical en su expresión y se pregunta qué es lo que ha provocado ese cambio. Porque sí, él esperaba el desconcierto, la desesperación, la incredulidad, el miedo, incluso el horror; lo que no esperaba es que estos se desdibujaran de un plumazo del rostro del chico. Expectante, el director espera en silencio a que Sirius levante la vista y lo mire, porque para desplegar toda su habilidad en Legeremancia, Dumbledore necesita que Sirius lo mire directamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando Sirius alza sus ojos grises para fijarlos en él, el director se sorprende al encontrarse una mirada limpia y serena. Antes de lograr hurgar siquiera un poco en la mente del chico, Dumbledore escucha su voz.

-Remus estaba desarmado -explica Sirius con voz baja pero bastante firme- Ese hombre lo habría matado sin dudarlo. Yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara. _Jamás._

Dumbledore lo mira sin decir una palabra. Sabe bien que Sirius está enamorado de Remus y por eso comprende que éste sea su prioridad, pero no puede dejar de inquietarse. Y, además de sentirse sumamente inquieto, Dumbledore no puede evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de la profunda devoción y el intenso apego que Sirius siente por Remus. El anciano director teme que sea un sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que impida a Sirius tener plena conciencia del punto al que ha sido capaz de llegar por Remus Lupin.

_¿Por qué te sorprende, Albus? _-musita una traicionera voz en lo más profundo de su mente-, _¿acaso no te ocurrió lo mismo hace muchos años?..., ¿acaso te has olvidado de Gellert?_

Albus Dumbledore se agita al verse sorprendido por ese repentino eco, tanto que en su rostro puede verse una sombra de amargura, pero se apresura a acallar esa voz encerrándola de nuevo en la prisión que creó ex profeso para aquel doloroso lapso de su vida. Recompone rápidamente su expresión y vuelve a fijar toda su atención en el rostro de Sirius con la intención de evitar que el intenso apego que Black siente hacia Lupin lo lleve a cegarse como le ocurrió a él.

-Sirius –susurra con cuidadosa calma el director-, no estoy seguro de si comprendes claramente lo que tú…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente -adelanta Sirius- Sé que maté a ese hombre…-sus manos tiemblan levemente igual que su voz cuando dice aquellas palabras, pero el gris de sus ojos se vuelve aún más intenso y parece oscurecerse cuando añade, esta vez con un tono endurecido-, y lo haría de nuevo si otro mortifago se atreviera a levantar la varita en contra de Remus. Lo haría por James, por Peter, por Lily. Lo haría otra vez y no lo dudaría ni un segundo si sus vidas estuvieran en riesgo…

El gris de su mirada titila con un brillo furioso cuando se encuentra con los ojos azules de director.

-¿O es qué Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos pueden matar por placer y yo no puedo hacerlo para salvar la vida de mi amigo?...

-Sirius –increpa Dumbledore sin apartar sus ojos de él- me temo que…

-¡Usted no estuvo ahí! -suelta Sirius elevando de pronto el tono duro de su voz- ¡No vio a Remus sin defensa alguna tratando de proteger a esos aterrados niños de ese hombre! Si usted lo hubiera visto...

Sirius aprieta los puños cuando ante sus ojos se revela de nueva cuenta la imagen del mortifago burlándose de Remus mientras lo amenazaba de muerte, pero no termina la frase, y tampoco hace falta que lo haga porque la pausada voz del anciano rompe el tenso silencio.

-Puedo verlo si me permites mirar en tus recuerdos, Sirius…

La mirada detrás de las gafas de media luna es profunda, y Sirius siente como si esos intensos ojos azules fueran capaces de traspasar todas sus barreras y llegar hasta los recovecos más profundos de su alma. No tiene fuerzas para oponer resistencia alguna, así que asiente en silencio y permite que el director se adentre en su mente para mostrarle toda la escena hasta el último segundo.

Dumbledore lo contempla todo como si hubiera estado allí. Ve a Remus desarmado y a los pequeños que tiemblan detrás de él mientras el joven licántropo les musita palabras de aliento; ve al hombre encapuchado burlándose del chico y amenazándolo; ve a Sirius atacando al mortifago sin dar ninguna clase de tregua mientras toda esa energía luminosa e inmaterial que parece desprenderse de cada poro de su piel se expande a su alrededor ondulándose y contrayéndose según la voluntad de Sirius. Al final, cuando el mortifago cae, esa magia se apacigua y lentamente comienza a difuminarse entre la lluvia al tiempo que Sirius y Remus se miran a los ojos. Lo último que el director ve es a Sirius caer agotado sobre el fango.

La conexión mental entre ambos se rompe cuando, completamente sorprendido, Albus Dumbledore musita:

-No conjuraste… la maldición asesina.

-No. No lo hice. Cuando ataqué a ese hombre yo no pretendía que muriera –aclara Sirius y, con un susurro apagado, confiesa- Temía tanto por Remus y no quería perderlo… Yo sólo quería…

-Lo sé –dice Dumbledore sin apartar la mirada- Ahora lo entiendo todo, hijo. Remus estaba indefenso y tú sólo querías que no resultara mal herido.

Sirius asiente y el director se queda mirándolo fijamente en silencio como si todavía hubiera algo más que descifrar entre sus recuerdos, pero Sirius, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar un segundo más el escrutinio de ese par de ojos azules, baja la mirada.

-Confieso que estaba muy preocupado por ti, Sirius.

-¿Preocupado?

-Así es. Creí, equivocadamente, que habías usado la maldición asesina contra ese hombre y temía que tu alma se hubiera dañado seriamente a causa de eso. Ahora me tranquiliza comprobar que no es así. Tu corazón y tu alma están intactos; y todo gracias al gran… afecto que sientes por tu amigo Remus.

Sirius nota la evidente mirada cómplice del director y para no sonrojarse ante ella se apresura a formular la primera cuestión que le llega a la cabeza.

-¿Usted estaba preocupado por mi alma?

-Sí, Sirius. Privar de la vida a una persona motivados por sentimientos como el odio o la ambición daña gravemente el alma; la corrompe. El amor no daña ni corrompe el alma como lo hacen el odio y la ambición, pero se debe ser cauteloso con él porque es una magia poderosa… muy poderosa. Ya has visto que puede lastimar y llegar a destruir, como ocurrió con ese mortifago, si no somos capaces de controlarlo correctamente.

Sirius asiente con firmeza, pero en su interior se pregunta si es realmente posible controlar ese poder tan intenso y desmesurado que sintió surgir de lo más profundo de su ser de la misma forma en que se controla la magia más sencilla. Intuye que, de ser posible, seguramente no debe ser nada sencillo hacerlo.

-Y, por lo que he visto, ahora es más importante que nunca que aprendas a controlar _esa _magia, Sirius –sigue diciendo Dumbledore- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sirius frunce ligeramente el entrecejo mientras niega con la cabeza.

-El ataque a Hogsmeade es sólo el principio. Ha sido el primero de muchos indicios…

-¿Indicios?

-Indicios de guerra, Sirius.

-Voldemort y sus mortifagos… -musita Sirius comprendiendo por dónde va Dumbledore-, ellos van tras los impuros y los hijos de muggles… ¡Remus y Lily!… -Sirius aprieta los puños con fuerza- Si esos bastardos se atreven a tocarlos…

-Ahí está lo que quiero decir -aclara el director- Ellos te importan demasiado, Remus aún más que nadie, y el temor que sientes a perderlo despierta esa poderosa magia que guardas en tu interior; pero ese sentimiento es tan fuerte y tan superior que no alcanzas a controlarlo. No puedes permitir que te domine hasta el punto de hacerte perder el control o terminarás cayendo igual que esta tarde. Y las consecuencias podrían ser mucho más fuertes que el desvanecimiento que has sufrido… Un gasto de energía de tal proporción no puede volver a repetirse, Sirius.

Se miran a los ojos un par de minutos. Sirius aprieta los labios y se queda mirándolo en silencio como si quisiera hacerle entender que no es sencillo contenerse cuando amenazan con destruir lo más importante para él, pero es claro que Dumbledore está convencido de lo contrario, así que el chico sólo vuelve la cara.

-Ya hablaremos en otro momento sobre ese asunto… -dice Dumbledore cuando ve la mirada del joven posarse nuevamente sobre la puerta. Con un imperceptible brillo cómplice asomándose en sus ojos azules se pone en pie y añade-, por ahora creo que es tiempo de hacer pasar al señor Lupin. Supongo que querrás verlo…

Sirius, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que la mención de Remus ha disparado dentro de su pecho, asiente secamente con una simple cabezada.

Dumbledore sonríe fugazmente y, apartando su silla, se aleja de la cama.

-Señor –llama el joven antes de que el director alcance la puerta-, ¿Remus lo sabe?..., ¿sabe lo que ha pasado con ese mortifago?

-No, Sirius. Él no lo sabe.

Inseguro, Sirius se muerde los labios durante un momento mientras sus dedos vuelven a enredarse entre los hilos de la bufanda. El aroma de Remus vuelve a llenar sus sentidos y él se pregunta cómo reaccionará cuando le diga lo que ha hecho.

Dumbledore lo mira con consideración y después se gira hacia la puerta. En cuanto el director se asoma al pasillo se oyen voces y pasos amortiguados. Sirius reconoce las voces preocupadas de James, Peter y Lily; hablan al mismo tiempo interrogando al director con desesperación, y Sirius cree ver la alborotada cabeza de James asomarse entre las sombras que caen sobre la puerta.

-Les he explicado que el joven Black se encuentra bien –oye decir Sirius a Madame Pomfrey- pero insisten en verlo.

-El señor Black ha despertado -dice la amortiguada voz de Dumbledore- Estoy seguro que desea verlos a todos, pero comprenderán que primero ha pedido ver al señor Lupin.

Sirius escucha la leve protesta de James pero también oye la voz de Lily que se impone de inmediato llamando a Remus.

-Anda, Remy, adelante -oye decir Sirius a la joven pelirroja- Nosotros lo veremos más tarde.

Entre la penumbra Sirius ve el suave ademan que el director usa para invitar al joven licántropo a entrar en la habitación y agradece mentalmente a Lily su intervención. No es que no desee ver a sus amigos, es solo que ansía ver a su pareja antes que a nadie, tanto que su corazón se acelera preso de emoción cuando ante el umbral se perfila la silueta de Remus.

En ese momento Sirius solo tiene ojos para su chico y apenas alcanza a escuchar el murmullo lejano de la voz del director que dice algo a James, Lily y Peter sobre una nueva variedad de cerveza de mantequilla aderezada con especias que le gustaría probar con ellos en el pequeño reservado de la dueña de la taberna.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Quiero agradecer a** , Saiph Feder, Daia Black, azdy **y** maijo **por sus comentarios. Saber que me leen -y conocer sus opiniones sobre el fic- me saca enormes sonrisas XDD, pero en especial mi agradecimiento va para **Merodeadora BLacky** (a quien no puedo contestar sus reviews porque no está registrada)… Oye, chica, quiero que sepas que me encanta saber lo mucho que te gusta esta historia, y no sabes lo que me animan tus palabras a no dejar a medias el fic, XD Ya me dirás qué tal este capi. _Mil gracias_ por tus reviews.

**Por cierto, quienes me conocen un poquito saben que **_**adoro**_** a Sirius, pero en este capi lo ADORO con letras mayúsculas… ¿a alguien más le pasa igual? XDD**


End file.
